Once upon a time
by LovingthesuninSA
Summary: Alfred knows he's a hero; but appearing in a magical fairy-tale land where he has to save a bunch of "princesses" that he knows suspiciously well isn't what he was expecting. Faced with saving the nations from evil stepmothers and saving himself from the nations, Alfred starts wondering if maybe next time he shouldn't touch that book Arthur said was magical. Maybe. (America/World)
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time

* * *

_PROLOGUE: In a fair country, far, far away_

Eyes bleary, the ex-Kingdom of Prussia turned his red eyes to his brother, who was flicking through a stack of paperwork and trying to ignore the jabbering of the other nations of the world. "West..." He looked up, frowning, as if it was the silver haired man that was responsible for his troubles. "What is it now?" Gilbert sighed: "Remind me why I have to be here again?" The way the blonde glared at him, it wasn't a very good question. "Be_cause _you insisted on coming here, after a three hour long presentation on the struggles of being a dead country and how it was only fair that, if not handling your part of the country like Bavaria or Hesse, you could at least input on global affairs." A pause, then he admitted: "Though I have to say it was a rather impressive presentation."

Gilbert Beilschmidt grinned sharply, rubbed his eyes and cracked his back. "Thanks, West. Anyway, now that I've had a reminder of my awesomeness, can I ask why you haven't told them to shut the hell up yet? I mean, that's kind of your role, yeah?" Ludwig rolled his eyes, though acknowledging the truth in his words, before pointing out: "Alfred isn't here yet, and neither are Elizaveta and Lars. It's no use starting if they're going to cause rucus anyway." "I guess when you say they you mean Alfred." The albino sniggered, before looking around. "He is kinda late, huh?"

Before anything could be added, Elizaveta burst in, accompanied by a laughing Alfred and an exasperated Lars. The Dutchman quickly sat himself down next to Gilbert, who turned to him, interest peaked. "Explanation?" he asked in German. "Th' American made some stupid accidental misogynistic remark and they've been arguing for the past half hour." Lars replied, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. Gilbert whistled. "What an _idiot_! Next to _Elizaveta _?" "Tell me about it." The nation of Netherlands answered, shaking his head.

It was then that Ludwig stood up, with his usual loud: "RUHE, BITTE! WILL EVERYONE PLEASE QUIET DOWN!" The room stilled, conversation fading until only the Hungarian and the American were still bickering. "...Obviously have no idea how tough it is being a female nation!" The brunet exclaimed, turning to Belgium for support. "Back me up here, Belle!" "Ja!" The blonde said, frowning and pointing accusingly at Alfred. "It was tough enough back in the "good ol' days", and if you jerks still aren't treating us as equals-!"

The American, however, shrugged. "Dude, I wasn't insulting women! I was just saying that they're not really as tough as we are! That's like been scientifically proved!" "Physically, perhaps. You, however, insinuated we are incapable of being as good a nation as you are!" Eliza snapped, as a rumble of annoyance emanated from the women in the room. "Please, stop arguing." Kiku said, looking panicked. "Ha, and why? Because you agree with Alfred?" Taiwan asked, brows raised in disapproval. "Eh? No, I-"

As bickering broke out once more, Alfred turned to Arthur. "Bro, help me out here. Are we or are we not- Hey, what are you reading?" "Don't touch that, fool!" the Brit exclaimed, trying to grab the old book back. "Haha, what kinda fairytale BS is this?" the blonde laughed, pointing at the swirls of blue and pink invading the page, next to small floating creatures. "ALFRED! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Arthur shouted, making everyone but Alfred himself and the still angry Eliza shut up.

"Why, am I in a Disney movie?"

"..Turned into girls! See how you'd like it!"

"THAT'S MAGIC!"

At the panicked tone in his voice, the blue-eyed nation looked up in surprise- too late. A sudden, loud crackling noise filled the air, rooting everyone to the spot, and rendering them seemingly incapable of speech. Eerily, the voices echoed: "Disney movie?.." "Turned into girls!..." "MAGIC!"

And then there was a crash, and an enormous swirling blue _thing _appeared on the floor; and there were loud shrieks of surprise as several of the nearest nations felt themselves pulled in. With wide eyes, Alfred watched Yao, Ivan, Herakles, Kiku, Lovino, Matthias, Veneziano, Ludwig, all pulled into the mass, and then there were more, faster, and he saw a flash of red eyes, and heard Matthew give a shout, and saw Francis reach out, and then as the thing started shrinking faster and faster, Arthur gave a startled, "Oh, lord!" before he stood up and ran to the thing.

"Arthur!" the American shouted, but in vain, for the Brit had already jumped in. The American turned around, looked at the luckily large group of remaining nations, then at the ever-shrinking light, and with a determined glare he dived in.

The last thing he heard was a "No!", before a blinding pink light captured him and everything went dark.

–-

**So begins the adventures of America in this strange place- explanations will be given in the next chapter, no fear! This story is basically America/World, and there are cookies for those who can guess what happened ;)**

**Next chapter will be up very soon because I'm inspired :)**


	2. In a fair land far, far away

**Told you so!**

**Enjoy- now you'll know what you're dealing with;)**

–**-**

"...Fred! Alfred! Duddeeeee!"

Eyesight blurry, the American took a moment to regain consciousness. "Wha-?" Then, with a jolt, he sat up, wide-eyed. "Holy shit! Where am I? Arthur? Matt? Gil?"

There was a long-drawn sigh from next to him, and he turned around. He was in a forest; a wide, luscious green forest, covered in thick pine trees and tall oak, and lying next to a rocky pile in the only opening in sight. Apart from his strange location (_aliens_, he thought), there was the problem of his company: he saw no one. Reaching up to clean his glasses, he found they had disappeared. To his surprise, he also noticed he didn't need them: his eyesight was as clear as it had ever been. "Who's there?" The sigh again, more impatient. "Right here, dumbass. Look up." Alfred did so, only to have his jaw drop.

On the rocks sat a tiny little creature, the size of his thumb, dressed in a green, leafy dress, with sparkling wings and short blonde curls. "Hi." said the apparition. "What the hell?!" shouted Alfred.

"Are you a- you can't be- a-"

"The posh one said the world "faerie" was applicable. F-A-E-R-I-E. But I don't mind the proper spelling either." The fairy quipped. "You're a-hang on, the posh one?" the American exclaimed. "Yeah, you know, the one with the snotty accent and the disapproving green eyes of doom?" "Arthur!" said the blonde triumphantly. "Uh, you mean that was a GUY?" said the fairy, confused. "Course he's a guy!" Alfred snickered, making a mental note of telling his bushy-eyed ally about his apparently feminine appearance. He soon fell back to earth, with a: "But wait, you can't be a fairy!" With a groan, the fairy waved her hands, and after a moment Alfred found himself face to face with a very pretty girl. "Better now, Mr Al?" He gaped, taking in the baby-blue eyes, the golden, wavy bob, the sun-kissed skin and the freckles trailing her button nose, before nodding quickly. "Uh, yeah, one hundred percent!" "Sure." said the girl, standing back with her hands on her hips. "Now let's talk business."

"Name's Amelia, I'm a professional fairy, I was sent here by your so-called Arthur to help ya with your quest." Amelia dead-panned, rearranging the bright red star clip that held her hair in place. "A quest?" the American asked excitedly, before coughing and saying hurriedly: "I-I mean, uhm, what kind of stupid story is that? Magic isn't real! 'Sides, how do I know you know Arthur? You said he was a girl!" Amelia fixed him with a glare, before huffing. "Fine! I guess I'll just give you the exact words of the message, then!" With a wave of her hands, a well-known voice suddenly started speaking. "America, this is England. After your absolutely foolish manoeuvre earlier, it appears that quite a number of nations have been transported here, and changed...Your goal is to use the grimoire lying near you to, ahem "unlock a new chapter" as you would say in your video games. If you simply read the page currently available, it will show you who to find. I have also sent you an aide, for which I apologize, but I honestly did not have the time to create a better one AND send you the grimoire, so she'll have to suffice. Another thing: you must be aware that apart from yourself, all other nations are-"

The voice was cut off abruptly as Amelia gave a little cry and shrank back to her original size. Alfred rushed forwards. "M fine, just takes a lotta energy to stay so big...Srry." the fairy mumbled. "Dude, don't fall asleep!" Alfred burst out, anxiously watching the small form. "What else did Arthur say?" But it was too late. Eyes closed, the fairy stilled. Heart thudding, he reached out; only to find, to his relief, that she was still breathing. He stood up, holding her in his hands, then placed he carefully in his pocket. As he did so, he realized that his outfit had changed. His brain, after a second of thought, told him 1869. Museum of Natural History. Susan B Anthony and the suffragettes. Celluloid. Black Friday. Rupert's land and NW Territories given to Canada. _Wait, no, don't think of Matthew's history, you twerp._With a wince he realized his accent, even mentally, had altered to allow those slight traces of England back into his speech. Shaking his head, he turned around, scanning the area. A glint of gold caught his eye, and he hastily headed over to the edge of the trees, where an old book sat glistening in the sun.

Opening it, he found an old-timey fairytale book telling the story of Cinderella. "Once upon a time, in a fair country far away, lived a young girl. This young girl was hard-working, kind, and beautiful. But her mother had died when she was still a little girl..." The story, it seemed, followed the original storyline, though it stopped abruptly near the end of the story, before Cinderella could run away from the ball. Alfred frowned. "Disney movie..." He muttered, repeating his earlier words. If what England had said were true, it could only mean that he was now in some kind of fairytale, and meant to "rescue" the princesses in the stories to get out. Looking around, he spotted the outside of the forest; a quaint village (_definitely_ 1869)- and not too far away, a voice singing...

With a grin, the United States of America set off to rescue the princesses- after all, that was what heroes did!

–-

**And now for the good parts ;)**

**Guess who'll be Cinderella? **


End file.
